Secret Animal
by Isa-Otome7
Summary: Sesshoumaru é um escritor extremamente famoso, solteiro e rico. Mas para o lançamento de seu próximo livro, resolveu contratar uma secretária. O que ninguém sabe é que ele possui seus segredos...
1. Chapter 1

Segunda-Feira não é um dia muito agradável. Ainda mais pra quem tem prazos e grandes responsabilidades...

-Droga... Já são 6h30. Tenho que arrumar a casa para a chegada da nova secretária...

Ser um escritor, bonito, rico,famoso, ter todas as mulheres que quiser...parece um sonho,não?

Mas DEFINITIVAMENTE não é. Tenho um prazo de seis meses para escrever um livro sobre os seres humanos e eu ainda nem pensei num título!

Plim Plim Plim Plim

-Alô? Ah, olá, como vai? Bem... Talvez sábado podemos nos divertir...sim..hehe..sei o que você quer...Certo, depois marcamos o .

Eu, Sesshoumaru Taishou, não tenho mais uma vida de um homem saudável.

Não tenho tempo para fazer uma das coisas que qualquer homem gosta: sexo.

Devo admitir que tenho meus fetiches, e não posso contar para algumas pessoas por serem muito "diferentes". Isso estragaria a minha reputação como "garanhão", "escritor perfeito" e entre outros adjetivos que me deram.

...

-Rin, já são 6h30, venha tomar café!

-Ta bom mãaaae...

Um novo dia começa. Um maravilhoso dia. Sabe por que? Porque eu vou ser secretária do homem mais gostoso e elegante da cidade! Preciso estar muito bonita hoje.

-Hum... O que eu visto...?Dizia a linda morena, ainda com seu pijama se gatinho - Vou usar esta calça jeans justinha e essa blusa muuiitooo fofa com este coelhinho branco e como mais tarde vai esfriar, vou com esta jaqueta jeans. Nos pés vou com meu sapato marrom. Ele é alto então um salto não fará muita diferença!

Depois de tomar seu café, Rin, foi de ônibus até o centro de sua cidade, onde estava o escritório de Sesshoumaru.

...

-Aah droga, preciso esconder esta fantasia de coelhinha que a última garota deixou aqui... Coelhinha desastrada!

...

-Cheguei. Vou dar uma última olhada no espelho para não causar má impressão. Ele é um homem tão sério, elegante, não posso deixar aquela impressão de "menina desastrada e incompetente".

...

-Aaaaah socorro, ainda tenho q guardar aquelas orelhinhas de gato... Eu não podia ter dito á garota para vir mais tarde?Vou colocar tudo dentro do armário... Depois eu me viro.

...

-Com licença, gostaria de saber qual é o andar e o n° do apto. do .Sou sua nova secretária.

-Ah, tudo bem, ligarei lá para confirmar.

...

Plim plimplim

-Alô?

, sua nova secretária, Rin Nakayama, esta aqui

-Oloko já? Droga... Pode mandar ela subir.

-Certo... -Dizia o porteiro desligando o interfone-7° andar, apto. 77

-Ok, obrigada. -Dizia a morena indo para perto do elevador.

-Nossa... Cadê a justiça neste mundo?O cara é rico, solteiro e tem um monte de mulheres gostosas pra escolher...

...

Péeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein

-Já vai!-Grita Sesshoumaru, ofegante, colocando uma roupa casual e arrumando o lugar onde conversariam.

-Tudo bem!-Já penso se ele me atende só de camisa? Oh céus... Rin controle-se!-Pensava a garota.

*Abre a porta*

-Olá, entre, por favor, . *Noooosssaaaaaa que gostosa... Ela com um lingerie rosa e orelhinhas de coelho... Nossa... "Acho que preciso de um psiquiatra urgentemente"

-Ok, obrigada.

No escritório, havia um sofá e uma poltrona ambos marrons; uma mesa de centro, onde havia um óculos,provavelmente de Sesshoumaru. A sala onde estavam era grande e havia também duas estantes, com livros, dicionários...e uma escrivaninha com um grande computador. Dava para ver também que havia uma cozinha não muito grande e um corredor, onde deveria ficar o quarto de Sesshoumaru, o banheiro e talvez alguma sala usada como armazém.

-Então ... Já foi secretária de algum escritor?

-Sim, mas não tão famosos quanto o Senhor.

-Vejo que se formou na faculdade de Letras e está cursando jornalismo...

-Sim, não querendo me gabar, sou perfeita para este cargo.

*Concordo plenamente*-Bom, creio que sim. Não sei se está sabendo, mas estou fazendo um novo livro e tenho um prazo de 6 meses, porém é um assunto muito complexo: O ser humano. Não pensei ainda num título e também não sei se falo sobre a mente humana, seus hábitos, ou se faço uma observação própria. Gostaria de sua ajuda, para pensar nisto.

-Ta bom, farei o que for possível!

-Tem mais... Eu gosto de escrever tudo com minhas próprias palavras, e não é sempre que eu as mudo. Precisarei de você apenas para fazer chá, talvez pedir/fazer algo para comemos, alguns conselhos e talvez alguma outra coisa, como...Marcar entrevistas com alguma revista,jornal ou com programas de TV.

-Certo, darei o meu melhor!*Droga, ele parece ser extremamente sério... Acabei de perder minhas esperanças... Hahaha*

*Se for dar o seu melhor é melhor irmos para o meu quarto e... Sesshoumaru! Pare!*-Tudo bem. Não gosto de ficar com aquele ar de chefe sério, exigente até demais, chato e egocêntrico. Por que não nos conhecemos melhor?

-Ah, claro, por mim tudo bem. Er... Você começa?

-Certo... Gosto de filmes, todos os gêneros... Fora aqueles que não têm uma história boa. Música: Rock, Jazz, Clássica e algumas que tocam nas rádios. Gosto de comer batata frita carnes, saladas, frutas... Mas não gosto de Kiwi, acho o gosto ruim, mas como praticamente de tudo um pouco. Quando estou trabalhando preciso de silêncio, mas também preciso fazer alguns experimentos, para ver se faz sentido no livro. Bom, acho que para falar sobre mim, seria só isso.

-Entendo... Bom, eu amo filmes, mas não vejo filmes de terror, tenho muuiitooo medo. Também gosto daqueles filmes com uma história interessante, mas meus filmes e livros preferidos são aqueles que se baseiam em fatos reais, ou pelo menos tem algo a ver com fatos ém gosto de Jazz, Rock e Clássica, mas prefiro Eletrônica e meio chata para comida...Não gosto muito de feijão, café muito forte...Odeio Kiwi também haha.Não gosto de caju,pêra...Mas fora isso, amo com você, para escrever é muito melhor o de sair, mas não gosto muito de lugares cheios. Fico um pouco aflita.

-Interessante... Bom, acho que vamos nos dar bem.

-Com certeza!Sr. Posso-

-Pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru. Desculpe te cortar. Pode...?

-Ir ao banheiro.

-Ah, claro. Siga o corredor e vire á esquerda.

- Ok. Obrigada.

-De nada.*Será q eu não deixei anda "estranho" lá?*- Srta. Rin não entre no banheiro!-Dizia gritando, mas já era tarde de mais.

No banheiro de Sesshoumaru havia revistas playboy com as coelhinhas, uma calcinha com um rabinho de gato e um chicotinho.

Ambos se olharam muito assustados e envergonhados.

-Er...

-Então né...

...


	2. Chapter 2

-Er...Vou entrar no banheiro...fazer o que eu preciso e..-Dizia a menina indo de costas até o interior do banheiro, até que cai no chicotinho que estava no chão.

-Cuidado!-Mas o escritor acaba tropeçando em alguma coisa e cai em cima dela (uuui vem cai aqui em cima tbm Sesshy *o*'-q).

Os dois se olham espantados. Rin suava muito e estava extremamente vermelha. Sesshoumaru estava acostumado com o toque de um corpo do sexo oposto, porém, sentiu algo diferente no toque daquela menina, obviamente uns anos mais nova que ele.

Seus rostos estavam próximos, mas não se beijaram se conteram. Ele a ajuda a se levantar. Ambos se olham novamente.

-Bom... HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH-Dizia ele soltando uma gargalhada muito escandalosa-Desculpe, mas AHAAHAHAHAHA...Não acredito que alguém descobriu isso.

-Bem... AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HAAHHAHAAHA-Rin também soltara uma gargalhada.

De repente eles se olham de novo, param de rir. Logo voltam a rindo por um certo tempo.

Logo que se acalmaram, beberam água e sentaram no sofá da sala, novamente.

-Srta. Nakayama...

-Rin esta bom.

-Certo... Rin, você sabe que eu sou um homem respeitado, sério e tenho uma reputação á manter. Então... Tenho certeza que você contaria isso para muitas pessoas, o que causaria um grande choque nas pessoas, ainda mais porque você poderia me chantagear, e eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim. Acho que a única solução é te matar!

-Quê?

-Brincadeira. Bom, agora que você sabe dos meus fetiches, o que vai fazer? Gostaria de saber, porque se você for contar á imprensa ou eu te mato, ou me mato, ou se você for contar para uma amiga, que vai contar para outra, que vai contar para outra... Eu posso pedir um advogado e te processar por difamação e calúnia, já que você vai contar pra alguém.

-Não, mas eu...

-Eu sei que você vai contar... Oh céus, minha vida ta acabada. Mato alguém e termino de manchar minha imagem de escritor perfeito? Bom, pelo menos acabaria com "chave de ouro".

-Mas Sesshoumaru...

-É, minha vida acabou, pena que foi tão curta...

-SENHOR SESSHOUMARU!

-O quê?(LOL? xD)

-Calma. Eu admirava muito você e mesmo depois de ter descoberto que você gosta de furry e..acho q S&M continuo admirando seu trabalho. Porém, não posso deixar de dizer que foi engraç , não precisa me matar e muito menos se matar, porque eu não vou contar á ninguém sobre fazer assim...Vamos fingir que isto nunca aconteceu, eu não sei de nada e eu continuo sendo sua secretária, e você meu patrão.

-Não, não posso fingir que uma coisa destas aconteceu. Conte-me seus fetiches, assim estaremos iguais. Depois pensamos se eu continuo a ser seu chefe.

-Bem... Não me sinto muito á vontade falando sobre este tipo de coisa...Por que não esquecemos o que aconteceu? É muito mais produtivo!

-Não. Fale agora sobre seus fetiches.

-Er... Sério?

-Sim.

-Bom...Toda mulher ama ver o antebraço de um homem, bundas razoavelmente grandes são bonitas, homens peludos, no me gustam, se é que me , negros, morenos, loiros, pra mim tanto faz contanto que eu goste e que seja cumpridos, ar misterioso, elegância...é o que não pode faltar num homem, na minha opinião. Na verdade você define totalmente os meus fetiches. Você é o homem mais sexy e perfeito que eu já vi. Fora que você é tímido, mas não tanto. Oh céus eu falei. Vou ali me matar e já volto.(Lembrando q os gostos da Rin n são os meus e nem a vida dela ou a dele sao como a minha e.e')

Ambos se olharam. Rin abaixa a cabeça com vergonha e Sesshoumaru a olha meio espantado.

-Hahahahaha. Interessante...

-Bom, é melhor eu ir, nunca mais irei aparecer em sua frente. Com licença, .

-Quer conservar seu cérebro no formal para doar numa universidade? Se fosse o de Einstein tudo bem, mas o seu, rejeitariam. Você continua. Vejo que é competente. Agora que sabe meu segredo, fique.

-Mas, senhor...

-Sem "mas". Bom, se dissesse que não estou envergonhado, estaria mentindo. Por favor, não conte á ninguém.

-Claro, não contarei á ninguém.

-Ótimo! Bom, agora que já sabe quem eu sou realmente, não irei fingir ser alguém que não sou. Por favor, faça seu trabalho adequadamente daqui por diante. Caso queria beber ou comer algo, sinta-se a vontade. Na verdade, não gosto que outras pessoas preparem algo para eu comer, já que não sei se irei gostar seria perda de tempo. Então eu as farei. Comece pesquisando sobre a mente humana, obsessões, manias e pensamentos filósofos. Enquanto isso eu faço uma história. Fui claro?

-S-Sim...

-Ótimo, comece agora. Não temos tempo á perder.

*Que grosso... Então ele estava fingindo ser alguém elegante, cavalheiro, educado...? Não posso acreditar nisto!*( A rin se faz de inocente, mas ela eh meio a meio...tipo... meio inocente meio safada...)

Horas se passaram e a sala estava num silêncio mortal. Lá só se ouvia o som das teclas do _notebook_ do escritor e o som de suas respirações. Somente isto.

O clima estava tenso.

-Senhor?

-Sim?

-Acabei de fazer o que pediu. Pesquisei diversas coisas sobre manias, obsessões, laudos psiquiátricos e até alguns casos que ocorreram no mundo. Tanto no passado, como no presente. Quer que eu faça algo para o Senhor?

-Deixe-me ver o que fez. - E assim o fez. Enquanto este lia, a garota esperava ansiosamente por sua resposta. Passaram-se dez minutos, estava acabando de ler. - Esta passável.

-Passável?

-Sim. Passável. Esta longe de ser profissional, tem alguns erros gramaticais e há coisas que eu já havia lido que não estão aqui. Mas está bom. Se caso precise de algo, lhe chamarei. Enquanto isto pode ler um livro ou sair para passear.

-Não quer um café?

-Não gosto muito.

-Capuccino?

-Não estou com vontade.

-Uma xícara de chá? Vamos senhor, uma xícara com um sache com ervas dentro com água quente não irá matá-lo, certo?- Disse a garota num tom sarcástico.

-Certo. Pode fazer um chá verde para mim, mas não tão forte.

- Ta bom.

E lá se foi a morena preparar o chá. Feito isso, colocou-o numa linda xícara e entregou-a para seu chefe. Este a analisou, sentiu o aroma e colocou novamente na mesa, esperando esfriar um pouco. Rin sentou-se no sofá novamente esperando ver a reação de seu chefe ao beber o chá que fez.

Sesshoumaru continuou escrevendo seu livro por quarenta minutos. De repente, este parou, pois ouviu seu celular tocar.

-Alô?

_-Olá Sesshy, que tal nos divertirmos esta noite, hein?_

-Não posso hoje, Kagura. Estou ocupado escrevendo meu novo livro.

_-Tenho certeza que está chato ai, sozinho..._

-Kagura, já disse que não.

_-Aaah, por favor. Farei você esquecer seus problemas e..._

-Cale-se!-Fora interrompida por um grito de

Sesshoumaru- Já lhe disse que não. Você está guardando seu cérebro no formol para doar numa universidade? Não me incomode mais, Kagura!

_-Nossa! Seu ogro! Pois agora sou EU que não quero mais nada com você!_

-Humph. Ótimo.

_-Você nunca vai achar alguém como eu._

-Essa é a intenção.

_-Aargh!-_Reclamou a mulher no telefone, desligando o mesmo.

-Er..Tudo bem senhor Sesshoumaru?

-Sim, era só... Um pequeno problema. Ah, jogue meu celular fora ou dê para alguém. Não quero mais usa-lo.

-O QUE?!

-Isso que você ouviu. Ele fez com que eu perdesse o ponto da historia em que eu estava. Odeio que em interrompam quando estou trabalhando. Agora só Deus sabe quando minha inspiração vai voltar!

-E agora? O que irá fazer?

-Não sei. Bom, pode ir embora. Não há mais nada para você fazer aqui.

-Tudo bem... Amanhã ás 9 horas, certo?

-Sim.

-Bom, vou deixar seu celular desligado então. Meu número está na agenda, caso precise. Até amanhã!

-Até.

-Nossa...como ela é gostosa... Preciso me controlar...

**xxx**

Ooi ^_^ espero q estejam gostando da fic rs

meu forte n eh comedia xD gostaria de saber se vcs tao achando engraçada, se precisa melhorar algo... caso eu mereça, podem mandar nas reviews, pfvr?

Anny Taishou: oooii aah q bom q vc gosto! eu acho q ja tinha enviado pra vc pelo msn, n tinha? _ Bem, se vc quiser excluir do seu pc, á vontade, pq agr eu vo postar aqui e talvez fazer umas pequenas mudanças ou arrumar a escrita.. bjs

Guta: aah bgd, fico feliz q vc tenha gostado =D bjs

YukiYuri: hahahahah ainda bem q vc ta rindo kkk to me esforçando pra deixar ela engraçada! Sério q vc acho interessante o modo q eu coloquei os personagens? kkk bgd por estar acompanhando. bjs


	3. Chapter 3

Dias se passaram e já fazia 1 mês desde que começou a trabalhar com Sesshoumaru.

Eram seis horas da tarde e o silêncio dominava o local. O único som que se ouvia daquela sala era o som de suas respirações Até que sesshoumaru resolveu quebrar esse silêncio insuportável...

-Quer pizza, comida chinesa ou Mc'Donalds?

-Ah..pra mim tanto faz...

-Hoje quero pizza. Gosta de pizza do quê?

-Mussarela, Calabresa, com brócolis...

-Ta, então vai ser de mussarela-Já dizia o belo escritor discando o número e fazendo seu pedido.-Para beber você quer o quê?

-Uma Pepsi ta bom.

-E uma Pepsi. Certo. Mande troco para 50. Obrigado, igualmente.

-Chegará daqui a pouco. Você quer jogar jogo da velha? Ou quer ver algum filme? Tem muitos aqui para escolher.

-Tudo bem pode ser algum filme, Senhor?

-Pode me chamar apenas de Sesshoumaru.

-Ta.. Sesshoumaru desculpe dizer, mas tudo bem deixar seu livro parado? Ainda falta muito para o senhor terminar.

-Dizendo "senhor" com tanta freqüência faz me sentir um velho!

-Desculpe, não foi à intenção.

-Tudo bem. Mas voltando a falar do livro, eu já ia parar para fazer um teste.

-Que teste?

-Meu livro fala sobre um homem com algumas manias, parecidas com as minhas, que tem uma escrava sexual, parecida com você que-

Antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa fora interrompida por um berro da garota:

-EEITAAAA! Que história é essa?

-Você ter descoberto meu segredo me inspirou. Não que você vire minha escrava sexual. Embora você me ache um gostoso, não irei forçá-la a nada.

-Dizendo essas coisas assim... Isso é meio...

-Estranho? Embaraçoso? Eu sei essa era a intenção. Mas enfim, no livro a menina é escrava sexual dele e para escrever a próxima cena precisa fazer um teste. Só assim saberei como o homem se sentiu, e você me dirá como se sentiu, fazendo o papel da garota.

-M-Mas como será esse teste?

-Você está depilada?

-E isso é pergunta para se fazer a uma dama?

-Bom, caso não esteja, acredito que não irá querer vestir uma roupa que tenho aqui.

-Que roupa?

-Um sutien rosa com essas orelhinhas de coelho e este rabinho.

-Não acredito que irá me fazer usar isto!

-Bem, só assim poderei ter uma idéia de como será o resto deste capítulo. Como uma secretária deveria me ajudar com isto!

-Ai senhor... Não acredito que farei isso!

-Ótimo, já sabe onde fica o banheiro. Vá rápido, faltam apenas uma hora para ir embora e pretendo continuar a escrever mesmo depois de você ter ido embora.

-Entendo... Bom, já volto.

Não demorou mais que cinco minutos no banheiro, arrumando o cabelo, a lingerie e os "acessórios".

Saindo de lá, não encontrara seu chefe na sala.


	4. Chapter 4

_Não demorou mais que cinco minutos no banheiro, arrumando o cabelo, a lingerie e os "acessórios". _

_Saindo de lá, não encontrara seu chefe na sala. _

-Chefe?-Com muita vergonha, circulava pela casa á procura de seu chefe mas, de repente, avistara um bilhete em cima da mesa, onde conversavam antes.

Nele dizia:

_Rin, não tomo refrigerante e como em pizzarias não vendem água de coco ou algum outro suco. Fui comprar. Caso o cara chegue antes que eu, o dinheiro está na minha carteira. De uma nota de 50 que ele lhe dará o troco, mas deixe-o com dois reais de caixinha. Desculpe o inconveniente._

_Sesshoumaru_

-Mas fazer isto enquanto eu estava me vestindo? E se o cara chegar? Terei de atender a porta com essa "roupa"? Oh céus! O que eu faço?!

Péeeeeeeeeeein

-Aaaah é o cara! O que eu faço? Aah não posso deixa-lo esperando, preciso atende-lo! Ele tem alguma camisa jogada por aqui?

Péeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein

-Já vaaaaai!-Dizia gritando um pouco - Oh céus o que eu faço? Bom, vou ter que atendê-lo assim. Maldito seja Sesshoumaru com sua maldita casa arrumada!-E assim, fora abrir a porta, escondendo seu corpo atrás da porta, deixando aparecer apenas sua cabeça.

-Aqui está o dinheiro e sua caixinha.-Enquanto pegava a pizza das mãos do cara.

-Er...Obrigado-O cara estava estranho, olhando para a cabeça da mulher.

*O que ele está olhando?! Ixi... *-Pensava a morena quando se deu conta de que estava com as orelhinhas de coelho em sua cabeça- Er..Foi nada...Só um momento, vou colocar a pizza ali para pegar o refrigerante.

-Isso não será necessário. Obrigado pelo seu trabalho - Dizia uma voz forte e muito bonita, que já conhecia, segurando o refrigerante.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sim, desculpe o atraso, não encontrava o que eu precisava.

-Entendo.

-Até logo. Obrigado. Rin feche a porta.

-Er... Com licença...

-Vejo que serviu direitinho em você esta roupa.

-Isso foi um elogio?

-Creio que sim, faça um favor? Pegue os copos ali naquele armário.

-Certo.

Enquanto comiam. O silêncio dominava o local e Sesshoumaru olhava sem parar para a garota.

*Aaaai se eu te pego aaai ai se eu te pego... Sesshoumaru controle-se! Mas ai se eu te pego hein... *

*Aaaah por que ele ta me olhando tanto? Oh céus que vergonha! Tudo bem que eu sou gostosa mas... (rin nem se acha, ne? HUAHSAUSHAH)Bem que ele podia ser mais atrevidinho né? Apesar de que depois desse fora que ele deu, duvido que ele faça algo*

-O que achou da pizza?

-Tá muito boa, obrigada Sesshoumaru!

-Não há de quê. Rin, quando acabarmos de comer, vou lhe dar 20 minutos para a comida"assentar" e começaremos o teste. Tudo bem?

-Ah...Ta bom. Mas que teste é esse?

-Já disse, você fará o papel de uma menina que é escrava sexual de um homem com fetiche por furry.

-Pervertido...-Disse num fio de voz extremamente baixo.

-Disse algo?

-Não! Nada!

-Bem, como ia dizendo, você terá que dizer algumas frases que a personagem fala e me dizer como se sente perante as minhas respostas.

-E o que eu terei de dizer?

-Logo verá!

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, digo, Sesshoumaru, eu posso fechar a janela? Só com essa "roupa" estou ficando com frio... Atchim!

-Nossa não pensava que você fosse ficar resfriada. Desculpe. Tome, vista isso por agora. -Dizia o belo escritor dando sua jaqueta para sua secretária, que logo a vestiu.

-O-Obrigada.

-De nada.

Terminaram de comer e continuaram em silêncio vendo TV. Logo já eram oito e meia da noite! Já havia passado uma hora e meia do término de seu expediente.

-Rin, já é tarde. Vamos fazer o teste para ir embora.

-T-Tudo bem.

-Bom...Com sua licença...-Dizia Sesshoumaru jogando-a no sofá(RAWR-apanhaa)

-Bem... O que uma escrava faz?-disse sussurrando no ouvido da morena encostando a boca na orelha dela.

-E-Eu n-não sei...-Hesitada, disse com poucas palavras.

-Hum...Não sabe o que fazem? Entendo...

A morena fechava levemente seus olhos com receio do que seu chefe poderia fazer, enquanto este enrolava seus longos cabelos em sua mão grande e acolhedora.

-Que tal irmos a um lugar que começa com a letra M e tem 5 letras...?

-Eeeeeitaaa calma ai Sesshoumaru, eu sou sua secretária e eu tenho os meus princípios! Ir a um motel agora? O que minha mãe pensará de mim? Você é meu chefe!

-AAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAH Te peguei. Eu quis dizer museu.

-A-Ah...

-Ficou desapontada, é?

-Nem um pouco. Muito pelo contrário: fiquei aliviada.

-Ué, mas não disse que eu defino totalmente os seus fetiches?

-S-Sim...-Disse abaixando a cabeça, já que sentira seu rosto corar-Mas, não sou uma qualquer, muito menos uma...

-"Uma"...?

-Uma irresponsável e falsa que dorme com seu chefe por _status_ e dinheiro.

-Hum... o que eu disse é sério. Quer ir comigo amanhã ao museu?

-Ah...Minha mãe não precisará de mim, então posso sim.

-Certo. Amanhã ao meio dia no museu de cera.

-T-Tudo bem...

-O que foi?

-Nada!-Disse com um sorriso falso.

-Certo. Pode ir, senão ficará muito tarde para você. Tchau.

-Tudo bem. Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Até amanhã.


	5. Chapter 5

Estava um dia nublado, e parecia que iria chover mais tarde, por isso estava um vento fraco, mas frio.

Sesshoumaru acordara 11 horas da manhã, tomou café e logo foi para o banho. Não podia ficar fedido perto de uma mulher que lhe atraía tanto, não?

Ele estava usando uma calça jeans meio larga, um all star bege e estava com uma camiseta de marca com alguns detalhes e uma jaqueta cinza.

Logo entrou no carro e não levaria mais que meia hora para chegar ao seu destino.

Rin havia sido acordada por sua mãe onze e meia, muito atrasada, se arrumou muito rápido. Estava com uma calça jeans muito bonita, uma blusa amarela bem delicada de mangas curtas e uma sapatilha vermelha com um laço da mesma cor. Seu cabelo acordara bem embaraçado, por isso perdeu um pouco mais de tempo nele.

Logo já eram onze e quarenta e Rin não chegaria em vinte minutos ao museu.

-Mãe, não vou tomar café. Estou atrasada. Aaaaah é tarde é tarde é tarde!

-Mas filha, você ficará com fome! Eu te conheço, tome alguma coisa então! Um leite com chocolate(tipo Nescau,Toddy,Ovomaltine etc. kkk n sei pq eu coloquei isso .-.).

-Não vou mãe, bom... Preciso

Rin... Devia ter me obedecido...

Estava com um pequeno trecho em congestionamento e Sesshoumaru começara a ficar irritado, pois chegaria atrasado.

-Droga...-Disse para si com um tom de irritabilidade logo apertando a buzina.

...

-Já são meio dia... Vou chegar uns 10 minutos atrasada...

...

-Merda! Já são meio dia e vou chegar uns 20 minutos atrasado...

...

-Ufa! Cheguei... Ué, cadê ele?

_**Meet me at the hotel room (x4)**_

_**Forget about your boyfriend  
And meet me at the hotel room  
You can bring your girlfriends  
And meet me at the hotel (x2)**_

_**We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn (x4)(Pitbull- Hotel Room Service)(Sim, amo as musicas dele e ele tbm =9)**_

Enquanto procurava seu celular em sua bolsa, a música que colocava como toque não parava.

-Achei! Alô?

...

-Rin, sou Eu.

-Ah, oi! Acho que cheguei um pouco atrasada, desculpe, você já está dentro do museu?

...

-Não. Rin, estou no trânsito, só chegarei daqui uns 20 minutos ou mais. Por favor, me espere.

...

-Tudo bem! Não se preocupe eu espero!

Depois de vinte minutos ele chega e se encontra com Rin na porta do museu de cera. Logo que entraram compraram os ingressos e pegaram um panfleto.

-Hum... Muito interessante esse museu, não?

-Ah sim... Adoro museus...

-Eu também... Só não entendo uma coisa... Por que está tão perto de mim?

-A-Ah... Er... Então... Eu... Tenho... Medo.

-Fale mais alto, não ouvi muito bem.

-E - Eu..Tenho medo...

-E porque você não me falou? Teríamos ido a algum lugar.

-Mas eu pensei que fosse para algo do seu livro então eu vim sem reclamar...

-Quando alguma coisa te incomodar me fale, por que você não é obrigada a fazer isso.

-D-Desculpe... _Dizia com a voz chorosa abaixando a cabeça.

-V-Você vai chorar? Não, não, não, por favor, não chore, não tem necessidade.

-Tudo bem... Desculpe... -Dizia soluçando ainda.

-Idiota... -Dizia puxando-a para si-Já disse que não precisa chorar e nem se desculpar. Você só quis ser competente. Mas me prometa que da próxima vez que algo do tipo acontecer, me fale imediatamente. Não a forçarei a nada. -Dizia gentilmente enquanto abraçava sua prestativa secretária. Esta apenas afirmou com a cabeça e fazendo um pequeno ruído com a boca. Ainda estando muito vermelha, não só porque chorara antes.

-Bem, já vi como é um museu de cera. Vamos á um café?

-Ta bom!-Mesmo com o rosto um tanto quanto vermelho, e com os olhos com lágrimas, dizia sorrindo, como sempre.

Foram á um café não muito longe do museu. O café ficava alojado num edifício muito antigo, do centro histórico. Ele pediu um café expresso e ela um capuccino.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Mas já era de se esperar depois de um momento tão embaraçoso quanto o de antes! Ambos não estavam acostumados a abraçarem pessoas ou fazer muitas demonstrações de afeto em público, já que Sesshoumaru nunca teve uma esposa, e seus relacionamentos mais longos duraram apenas dois ou três meses. Sua antiga namorada, Sara, mais o usava como "banco" ou objeto sexual, não que ele não fizesse o mesmo com ela. Ela o traiu com um amigo que ele confiava muito; já Rin, teve apenas uns dois ou três namorados na sua adolescência que no fim, sempre queriam a mesma coisa: sexo e "pegar" meninas para terem status perante seus amigos. Rin se magoou muito com um destes relacionamentos que duraram cerca de seis meses. Seu último namorado, Bankotsu era o "pegador" da escola, e o mais concorrido da escola em que estava. Que garota que não cederia pelo menos um pouco perante essas supostas qualidades? Rin, inocente e jovem na época, caiu como um patinho, por assim dizer. E no final das contas, Bankotsu queria sexo mas Rin terminou com ele.

Depois de tudo isso, Sesshoumaru e Rin tomaram uma decisão: Não se apaixonar mais. Mas será que eles não cairiam á tentação de estarem entre seus instintos sexuais e emocionais e seu orgulho ferido?

Depois de saírem do café Sesshoumaru deu carona á ela até o metrô e voltou ao seu escritório. Esperando vir inspiração para seu obviamente prestigiado livro.

**Nesse cap o café eh um q eu fui la no centro com a minha mãe dentro do centro cultural do Banco do Brasil. É ótimo, se vcs moram perto do metro aqui de sp, aconselho a irem la *-*' E eu misturei a Pinacoteca com o centro de sp(Sé)... e.e'**


	6. Chapter 6

Seis meses já haviam se passado desde que Rin começou a ser a secretária de Sesshoumaru. O livro já estava na metade e outros "testes" e situações constrangedoras já haviam acontecido como vizinhos verem Rin com uma roupa sexy, Sesshoumaru a deixara em posições insinuantes, onde este se divertia bastante, ele a provocara de muitas formas, e ás vezes, não propositalmente.

É... Resistir á tentação de um corpo masculino tão belo era uma tortura. O mesmo para ele com Rin.

Já era Setembro e o clima começara a esfriar um pouco. Durante estes quatro meses, a relação de Rin e Sesshoumaru mudou pouco a pouco... Ela estava mais madura, já que anotara mentalmente as coisas que aprendia com Sesshoumaru e ele, muito menos frio do que era.

Claro, Sesshoumaru quando via o corpo de Rin, se sentia muito atraído, mas com o passar do tempo, não só o corpo, mas a personalidade de Rin o agradara muito. Ela era alegre, inteligente, racional e não aquelas meninas que são chatas, sem senso de humor e por qualquer coisinha, já ficavam irritadas.

E para Rin o mesmo: tendo um chefe tão lindo, não tinha como não ficar meio nervosa, ou com um pouco de vergonha, já que não era muito experiente nessa "área" amorosa. Mas o respeitava com um chefe e mesmo tendo percebido os olhares dele á si, fingia que nunca havia percebido nada. Embora tímida, inexperiente e tonta não era.

Não seria oferecida, como suas colegas de trabalho eram no outro lugar onde trabalhava.

-Rin, por favor, traga um energético para mim. Tome o dinheiro.

-Ah tudo bem, volto em 10 minutos no máximo.-Dizia saindo ás pressas do apartamento onde ficava.

-Oh céus Rin! Por que mexe tanto comigo?! Nem é de meu feitio fazer o que fiz no museu aquele dia, nem ficar ansioso pelo seu retorno ao meu apartamento e muito menos ficar nervoso quando estou muito perto de você!-Dizia a si mesmo mantendo sempre um tom meio irritado-* Isso não pode ser amor... Eu prometi nunca mais me apaixonar nem nada, apenas sexo e carícias*- Droga... Isso definitivamente não é amor, isso é atração sexual depois de tanto tempo sem ver uma mulher que "agradasse" por completo meus olhos.

...

*Aaaaai que vergonha! Não consigo agir normalmente com ele depois daquele dia no museu... Fora que ele tem me tratado muito melhor do que antes. E ele não para de olhar pra minha bunda! Acho que ele é mesmo um maníaco sexual! Oh céus, onde eu fui me enfiar?! Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer comigo mais pra frente... Será que ele faria o mesmo que Bankotsu fez? Ai ai... Não! Sesshoumaru não é este tipo de homem"-Mesmo perdida em seus pensamentos, andava para o apartamento da pessoa que tomava todo o espaço em sua mente, e talvez em seu coração. Será?

De repente começou a chover muito forte, deixando-a ensopada.-Preciso me apressar, quem sabe eu não me molho muito?

Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu.

...

-Aonde está Rin? Ela vai pegar uma gripe se continuar na rua com essa chuva...

Péeeeeeeeeeeeeein

-Atchim! Desculpe.

-Saúde!

-Desculpe a demora. De repente começou a chover e haviam muitas pessoas na rua com guarda-chuvas e isso dificultou a minha volta.

-Tudo bem, isto é o de menos, entre e tome um banho. Você pegará uma gripe se não o fizer.

-Ah, não se preocupe com isso.

-Claro que me preocupo. Não só como chefe mas, como pessoa, você precisa tomar um banho quente. Não se preocupe, aqui tem toalhas extras e secador de cabelo. E até suas roupas secarem, você pode usar alguma camisa minha.

-A-Ah... Me sinto um pouco envergonhada com isto...

-Pare de ser teimosa!

-T-Ta!

-Vou pegar duas toalhas, um chinelo e minha camisa. Pode tomar banho na minha suíte. Lá é mais confortável.

-Ok. Obrigada! Desculpe o incomodo...

-Você... Não é um incomodo.

-Er... vou indo...—Dizia sorrindo um pouco, com as bochechas vermelhas

...

Não demorou muito no banho, logo secou o cabelo e colocou uma camisa social branca de Sesshoumaru, que mais parecia um vestido curto e largo nela.

-Er...Voltei! Haha...-Dizia muito sem graça

-Oh certo, desculpe, como estava preocupado com você, esqueci de- Fora interrompido logo que fitara a linda moça vestindo a sua camisa. Ficara muito bem nela. Ele esquecera completamente dos seus fetiches por coelhos,gatos etc. Nunca a vira tão bela e com um charme inocente e ao mesmo tempo sexy nela.

-Er...Se esqueceu de...?

-De..De...De...Agradecer! Obrigado pelo energético, mas graças á isso você se molhou.

-Ah, não se preocupe! Já estou bem melhor!

-E-Entendo...*Não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo...*

-Bom, vou voltar ao trabalho, estou corrigindo alguns erros e mandando á edição, para ver se está tudo certo e-Logo tropeçara num tapete, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido e logo a segurou, não deixando-a cair.

-A-Ah...Er...

-Rin...*Não posso mais me segurar*

-O que-

Sesshoumaru a segurava em seus fortes braços e a beijava gentilmente. Ela, assustada com a situação, no começo não retribuíra o beijo, mas logo cedera. É, ele a amava.

-E-Espere!-Meio que gritara, empurrando-o para longe de si. Enquanto as lágrimas percorriam o lindo rosto, rosado da garota.

-D-Desculpe Rin... Mas... foi só um beijo, por que está chorando?

-N-N-Não.. Foi..N-nada...-Dizia gaguejando enquanto enxugava as lágrimas inutilmente tentando conte-las.

-Rin, me desculpe. Não sabia que ficaria tão ofendida assim.

-N-Não..Não fiquei tanto... Só me lembrei de algumas coisas...

-Desculpe perguntar, mas, que coisas?

Quando terminara a frase, suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer muito mais do que antes, ela fora correndo abraça-lo.

-P-Posso f-ficar assim, p-por um tempo?-Dizia por entre soluços.

-Claro... Fica calma...Me desculpe...

-N-Não foi por isso, na verdade eu acho que gostei mas...-Voltava a chorar e afogava a cabeça no peito do forte homem á sua frente.

-Calma... Está tudo bem agora...

Depois de uns minutos abraçados ela estava já se acalmando...

Pouco a pouco...

-Posso...ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto...?

-Claro. Depois volte aqui e por favor, me conte o que aconteceu para você ter ficado deste jeito, já que você disse que não foi o...beijo que eu te dei há pouco.

-Tudo bem...


	7. Chapter 7

-Bem... Quando eu estava no 2°ano do colegial, o menino mais bonito e vamos dizer..."popular" da escola quis namorar comigo. Bom, como na época eu não tinha a maldade que eu tenho hoje. Ficamos quase 7 meses juntos...

-Bom, então ele gostava de você, certo?

-Errado. Um pouco antes de completar o sétimo mês, ele começou a insistir muito para transar comigo, ele fazia isso várias vezes... Não agüentava mais, então resolvi dar um fora nele, mas como estávamos perto de um terreno vazio com algumas árvores e meio afastado das pessoas, ele começou a rasgar minha roupa e tentou me estuprar, me deu vários socos na cabeça e tapas na cara para eu não gritar...Mas por coincidência, minhas duas amigas e um de meus amigos estavam voltando por aquela rua da casa da tia da minha amiga, que era muito legal com a gente, eles me ajudaram e meu amigo bateu nesse meu ex mas ele saiu correndo. Logo eu fui para a delegacia e ele cumpriu alguns dias na cadeia, já que o pai dele é rico, subordinou o delegado e deixou ele cumprir alguns dias na cadeira que havia na delegacia e logo saiu. Eu me mudei de escola, mudei de casa e já faz...7 anos, desde então. Agora com 23, eu vivo a minha vida, normalmente mas... Quando alguém me beija, abraça lembro daquele dia...Foi horrível para mim...Desde então eu não quis mais me apaixonar, e acho que o melhor jeito de fazer isso, é não ter relações desse tipo com outras pessoas.

-Nossa Rin...Desculpe-me, não sabia disso. Me perdoe.

-Não precisa se desculpar...Você é sempre tão gentil e atencioso comigo...Até porque, foi bom...

-Er...Que bom que gostou mas... Agora deu vontade de deixar esse seu ex em coma.

-Hahahaha Nem precisa. Fiquei sabendo que ele não é feliz e as meninas que dormiram com ele sempre falam que o "instrumento" dele é beeem pequenininho e nem dá pra elas se divertirem por que ele não dá no coro...

-Hahahahahaha Não tem coisa pior para um homem ouvir isto sobre ele mesmo.

-Sim! Hahaha. E além disso, meu amigo e uma das minhas amigas bateram forte nele.

-Se eu estivesse lá ele não tava mais nesse mundo...

-Hahaha...Obrigada por me animar Sesshoumaru!

-Não há de quê. E sempre que precisar de alguma coisa, por favor me fale. **Qualquer** coisa.

-Certo, obrigada! Digo o mesmo.

-Bom, logo vai dar o horário de você ir embora e se essa chuva não parar, eu levo você para sua casa.

-Ah, obrigada, mas acho que nem vai precisar. Logo logo vai parar, tenho certeza!-Acabando de dizer isso, acabou a luz.

-Putz...

-Vish...Acho que não tenho velas... Nem lanternas. Isso nunca acontece por aqui.

-E já está escuro...

-Vou tentar ligar na portaria para ver se o gerador queimou...

...

Droga... Está sem linha, acabou a luz em todo o prédio.

-E lá fora também. Está escuro e não tem nenhuma pessoa na rua e está começando a ficar mais frio por causa do inverno...

-Bom... O elevador também não está funcionando... E descer sete andares de escada é meio complicado...

-Sim... Ah não!

-O que aconteceu?

-Meu celular... Acabou a bateria.

-E o meu está por um triz para acabar.- Agora estamos praticamente incomunicáveis.

-Sim...

-Bom... acho que até voltar a luz, você terá que ficar aqui. Quer tentar ligar para sua família enquanto eu pego uns cobertores para nos aquecermos?

-Ah, por favor. Só tenho minha mãe e ela se preocupa muito comigo.

...

-Conseguiu?

-Desculpe, acabou a bateria logo que eu terminei de falar com ela.

-Tudo bem. Ela não vai vir te buscar, vai?

-Não, como a saúde dela não é muito boa, e está muito frio, disse á ela que não se preocupasse, porque quando voltar a luz, eu volto para casa.

-Entendo... Bom, aqui está. Um travesseiro e um cobertor para você.

-Ah obrigada e..Desculpe. Estou lhe causando problemas novamente.

-Você nunca será um problema.

-O-Obrigada...

-Bem...não vai ter nada para fazermos. Vamos conversar?

-Claro! Então...

-...

-Gosta de paçoca?

-Hahahahahaha... Gosto um pouco.

-Eu não gosto muito... só como ás vezes.

-Hum...Acredita em aliens?

-Sim! Mas tenho um pouco de dúvida se eles existem mesmo...

-Sim, eu também. Apesar de que eu não descarto essa possibilidade.

-É, eu também não.

-Seus pais fazem o que?

-Meu pai se envolveu com jogos e bebidas e teve uma cirrose. Acabou morrendo

-Ah, sinto muito por fazer você se lembrar disso.

-Tudo bem, nem me lembro mais dele rs Posso fazer uma pergunta muito indiscreta?

-Se eu puder responder...

-Você já teve alguma decepção amorosa? Se quiser não precisa responder.

-Tive uma só. Mas também foi a primeira e a última. Minha ex me traiu com meu suposto melhor amigo. E ainda na minha casa.

-Nossa! Que vadia... Me desculpe, mas eu acho traição uma coisa imperdoável.

-Tudo bem. Pode chamá-la do que quiser. Ela merece. Pior que foi uns dias antes de eu pedir a mão dela em casamento. Não faz muito tempo. Acho que dois anos. Mas eu também era jovem, tinha só 25 anos, fui muito ingênuo em acreditar nela.

-Desculpe te fazer se lembrar disto.

-Não tem problema. Nem lembrava mais que ela existia, para falar a verdade. E como você disse, também decidi nunca mais me apaixonar. Mas eu faço sexo com as mulheres... Não amor. Se é que isso existe.

-Hum...

-E eu posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

-Claro, se eu puder responder rs...

-Você sempre fala da sua mãe... E seu pai?

-Fugiu com uma mulher quando eu tinha 6 anos. Nunca mais o procuramos.

Hum...

Ficaram conversando até tarde... Bem tarde. Logo amanheceu e a luz havia voltado.

Rin dormiu muito bem e acordou nos braços de um lindo homem. Com muita vergonha e cuidado, saiu daquela posição extremamente confortável e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto.

...

Logo que saiu do banheiro, voltou para o quarto e não encontrara aquela bela figura masculina.

Sentiu o cheiro do café da cozinha, e foi para lá.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia, Rin! Quer café, leite, suco..?

-Leite está bom.

-Certo.*Vou te dar um leite que você vai gostar muito e..SESSHOUMARU PARE GORA MESMO! Não se lembra do que ela lhe contou ontem? Seu demônio pervertido e impiedoso!*-Caso queira colocar chocolate, açúcar ou adoçante, pode pegar no armário.

-Ah, tudo bem, obrigada!

-Dormiu bem?

-Ah sim, muito!

-Que bom.

**Um tempo depois...**

-Obrigada pela hospitalidade. Atée!

-Até Rin!


	8. Chapter 8

O livro já estava quase pronto e quatro meses haviam passado. Já era quase véspera de Natal. Mais precisamente, dia 14 e esses 10 dias até a véspera passarão voando.

A relação de Rin e Sesshoumaru se tornara cada vez mais íntima... Embora tenham discutido algumas vezes por causa dos "testes".

-Aonde você vai passar a véspera de Natal, Sesshoumaru? Com sua família?-Como sempre sorrindo, sendo bem direta e mais animada do que o normal, já que logo chegaria seu feriado favorito.

-Já pensando nisso?

-Pois é, eu amo o Natal! Todo mundo está feliz, ganha presentes, come coisas gostosas...hummm!

-Bom, minha mãe vai passar o Natal com minhas tias, na Itália e meu pai com sua namorada nos E.U.A. Meu irmão vai passar em Cancun com os amigos dele. Então acho que vou beber uma garrafa de vinho aqui e comer algo.

-Nossa... Sério que você não se incomoda de passar o Natal sozinho?

-Não me importo, já faz uns anos que é assim.

-Hum... Tenho um presente para você!

-Para mim?

-Sim! Espero que goste. Claro, não é nada luxuoso mas... Aqui está.

-Que cachecol bonito! Você que fez?

-Sim...E aqui está um livro!

-Nossa... Agora me senti amado...! Não está mais brava comigo por causa do último teste?

-Bem.. não me senti muito bem com este ultimo teste mas... Eu o perdôo!

-Ótimo...Fico lisonjeado! Na verdade, também tenho um presente para você.

-Sério?

-Sim! Mas este presente têm duas partes. E tudo depende de você.

-Nossa... O que é?

-Feche os olhos.

-Aiaiai hein...

-Não farei nada que você não goste.

-Oh céus...O que se-

Antes de terminar a frase, ele dera outro beijo nela. E ela retribuíra sem pensar duas vezes!

-Esta foi a primeira parte.

-Bem...Er...-Resmungava muito envergonhada, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

-Quer se casar comigo?

-O-o Q-quê?!

-Isso foi um sim?

-SIM!-Corada que nem um pimentão, falava alto á seu chefe.

-Obrigado Rin, e com isso eu concluo meu livro.

-Hã? .-.

-Foi assim que o cara pediu a mão da escrava dele em casamento.

-Então... Isso foi mais um teste?

-Claro! Com isso acabo meu livro.

-Ah! Sim claro! Parabéns á nós Sesshoumaru!

-Sim!

-Mas agora...

-Hum?

-Eu te amo.

-Isso...é um teste?

-Não. Eu quero me casar com você Rin-Dizia olhando fixamente nos olhos dela enquanto tirava uma caixinha preta do bolso.-Se não gostar do anel, eu troco. Bom, vamos? Preciso falar com sua mãe.

-Para quê?

-Preciso pedir formalmente á ela sua mão. Sabe, sou um pouco "careta".

-E eu aceitei?

-Naquela hora sim, e você não sabia que era um teste. Então deduzo que você será Rin Taishou de agora em diante.-Dizia calmamente enquanto entrelaçava seus braços pela cintura dela.

-Bom, creio que meu querido ex-chefe esteja certo! Na verdade. Acho que gosto de você faz um tempo.

-Digo o mesmo. Prometo lhe fazer feliz.

-Eu também!

Mas sabe..ainda é cedo...Que tal comemorarmos o Natal numa cama grande e quente?

-Mas a cama ta fria.-Dizia "inocentemente".

-A gente vai esquentá-la.

-Hum...Estou gostando dessa idéia!

-Mas, por favor, coloque estas orelhinhas de coelho e este gorro de Papai Noel, neste caso, Mamãe Noel.

-Hahaha...Digo... Hohoho...

-Hohoho...

Fim!

**Bom, quero agradecer a todos que leram esta fic! **

**Bom, sinto muito se desapontei vocês em alguma(s) parte (s), mas foi assim que eu decidi!**

**Bom... NÃO coloquei hentai na fic pq ai eu acho q precisaria exterder a fic...n poderia deixa a rin ter relações assim com o sesshy, sendo que o propósito da fic foi um ecchi com comédia e romance ne? **

**MUUIIITOOOO obrigada por terem lido a fic até aqui **

**Por favor, leiam tambem a minha fic **_**Fai quello che ti fa bene ,**__**q tbm esta aqui no F. Eu estou me dedicando MUITO nessa fic, e gostaria q vcs lessem tambem, apesar de ser mais séria, e ser de investigação, tambem tento colocar um pouco de comedia e romance. Agora estou deixando ela mais.. hot, digamos assim-qq**_

**Tchauzinhoo bjs atee =****


End file.
